guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Conspiracy
The Begining Four friends roamed the world of 12 seeking adventure, glory and riches. Mere specks in a grand and increasing population they may have been; but average they were not. For they felt the passion for something bigger, something the world did not yet offer. Entrail, Garoh, Liam and Dan. More than ordinary. They grew weary of slaying countless beasts alone. They were hungry for larger prey. Feeding on the adrenaline the kills provide. To hunt the most fierce of demons, they knew they would need help. They soon gained knowledge of a gem. A rare and priceless object that many seeked, but few were lucky enough to obtain. Lightning struck on the Cania plains, Liam's dagger split the skull of yet another beast from the deep. Their thirst for blood quenched. Picking through the disgusting remains of these futile monsters, something unexpected was found amongst the blood and limbs. Something glinted in the fading sun. Through Dans treechelmet he saw it first. Garoh stepped back, blinded by what Dan held in his hand. A Guildalogem. They entrusted it with Entrail, and made the journey to the temple of guilds, the temple where legacies begin. Thus, Shadow Conspiracy was born. A guild where heroes are crafted, friends are made and legacies unfold. *''Shadow Conspiracy, Art Of The Shadow. Ranks The man in charge of our guild is Entrail, a Feca. In our guild, we have a class based rank system; you earn rights, not ranks. The ranks go as follows; Don't think bad of the system, it's still a major work in progress! Also, thanks for the great idea Joe! We couldn't have done it without you. Members list This is the list of our current members. *Connor, the leader of the guild. He's a kind, honest guy, who likes to be in charge. He controls most of what happens in the guild, including initiating new members. He has great ideas for guild structures. He is also a generous person - if you're in a pinch, just ask for Entrail, and he'll do everything he can to help you. He's a down to earth kind of guy, and won't take things that much to heart if you insult him. But be warned, he does have quite the sense of humor, and is also quite the jokester. *Dan, one sentence can sum him up perfectly. The most selfless person you will ever meet. This guy will help you out to no end, no matter what it is, or how far out of his way he has to go. He has a strange affinity for the Sadida class and loves to play around in fights, turning innocent team mates into a tree, much to his amusement. He hates to accept things from people without paying in return, and has a very unique and easily excited sense of humor. He is very loyal to the guild; constantly donating huge amounts of guild xp. Definately the most respected member in our guild. *Definately our funniest member. His sense of humor is also very unique and usually involves him insulting himself for the amusement of others, I've never met anyone else who can make this work as well as he can. After a shaky start in the Dofus world, constantly swapping between character classes, he found one that suits him perfectly. The Sram. A coincidence that it spells "mars" backwards? Or a subconscious hint to his love for food? We like to think the latter. Also his name provokes questions among guild members, particularly Joe, as to whether his "balls" actually are as large as the name suggests. Or is the name just a cover up for his lack in the prostate region? We, and certainly Joe, like to think the latter. *His love for anime is shown in many ways, including the many Japanese names his characters go by. Garoh is perhaps more programmer than man, manipulating technical wizardry in an assortment of ways. He is known throughout the guild for his legendary leveling capabilities, hitting level 60 on his latest character in an unhumanly short length of time. Not only is he known for this, but also for his short fuse, he is on task and to the point, get in his way and prepare to be severely chastised. He is also generous towards friends and guild members offering large discount prices on the many things he crafts on his various characters with many professions. Though not a charity, be nice, and expect it in return. Be offensive, expect to receive it ten fold. He also plays Tsentaka and Osataka, if you need to contact him. *Ahhhh Joe. One of our oldest members, he worked his way up quickly to be one of our most loved members through wit and charm. He somehow still finds time to rack up levels on his Iop, despite having numerous other characters. He's a real honest guy and we have him to thank for the idea for the innovative guild structure we proudly support. His main role in the guild seems to be constantly reminding Entrail that the damage he forks out on his Iop is, and always will be, far superior to Entrail's measly Feca damage. Lou. Strange, to say the least. Perhaps our most "shakey" member, having left and rejoined the guild numerous times as a result of disputes with Garoh. Despite this, he is solitary to the point it is sometimes hard to even contact him, if you fail however, it is VERY likely he is doing a run through Gobball Dungeon. His favourite of places, it is here he spends 90% of his time. The other 10% he spends in the various woodland areas of the world slaying innocent trees, selling their wood in huge quantities to Liam. It is also curious that he is named Louthejew, when he is in no way Jewish, or is ever likely to be. Strange, to say the least. General Members. Without these trusted and ever loyal members of the family, our guild would crumble. Apposed to being the great power we are steadily becoming. They are the life of our guild. Gloe-bug (aka Gloeworm) - Eniripsa - Reservist Gloeworm - Feca - Protector Facker - Iop - Guard Hard-Head - Iop - Guard Louthejew - Cra - Scout Liamofdoom - Cra - Scout Dark-mar - Sadida - Pet Killer Leiloo - Sadida - Pet Killer Old-shanks - Enutrof - Treasure Hunter Fulli - Sram - Theif Reborn-death - Sram - Theif Morality - Xelor - Guide Temporal-dust - Xelor - Guide Curry-man - Osamodas - Breeder Osataka (aka Garoh) - Osamodas - Breeder Tsentaka (aka Garoh) - Sacrier - Torturer Khong - Pandawa - Apprentice Sorry if you aren't on the list, it gets updated weekly, if not earlier - Garoh Professions In our guild there are several people that offer a profession. Here's a list. EDIT: As of now, professions under level 10 don't make it onto the list. As with the members list, this will be updated weekly - Garoh Recruitment * To become a member in Shadow Conspiracy, please contact the leader, Entrail, in game. Others who you can contact include me - Garoh; Liambigball, Dan-cactus or anyone you see proudly displaying our guild logo. If you meet the right requirements; aka. you're level 20+, a nice guy (or gal) and are somewhat active, then you're free to join. We tend to have a range of members joining and leaving, eventually finding someone, who is like us. Be it through Adventure, Humor or Common Intrestes, they connect. It is these members who help us shape what Shadow Conspiracy is today. Guild activities * The guild mainly does some dungeon runs and hunts, depends if people are up for it/not busy. Recently we have thought of the idea of doing dungeon runs where everyone has 90% of their exp set to guild, we call these 'Xp Runs'. If you need help with anything, all of our guild members will try to help you as best they can - but remember, we aren't a charity, you wont usually just get stuff for free! Guild morale * Our guild has its own back. If you keep attacking our percs, then expect retaliation. Although we are generally neutral towards other guilds and players, and even somewhat friendly. Guild Conduct We ask that: * All new members give at least 5% of their experience to the guild. When say 5000 experience is given, then you will have the right to change experience given. * All members have full comprehension of the written English language, and use legible grammar while communicating with other members. * Foul language be kept to a minimum wherever possible. * All communications between members to be friendly and non argumentative. * If an argument or "flame war" arises, please take it to PM, guild chat's not the place for it. * No spamming in guild chat. * Asking for help is encouraged, but please don't beg. * If a fellow member needs help, try and help them to the best of your ability, or if you can't, redirect them to a member who may. Guild Houses * We've found a nice house, and are gathering the funds to purchase it. Guild Paddocks * As with houses, we own no paddocks.. yet! Allies * We're looking for allies, if you're interested, contact us in-game. Enemies Konoha - For guild war reasons. Sameh-Albob - I've never met such a moron. Sky-Sage - Hated by all of Dofus, now hated by us too. Afterword We are always keen to hear suggestions on how to improve our wiki, and sections that we may want to add. If you have any suggestions, please edit the 'discussion' page. Thanks. Finale Thanks for looking at our guild page, don't hesitate to contact us in game! That's all for now, see ya soon! *''Forever in the shadows, we are Shadow Conspiracy.'' Category:Shika Guilds Category:Mixed Alignment Guilds